


OCs in the X-men universe

by JustKindaHere



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: Just a collection of the OCs I’m going to use to write later on





	1. O’shill, Flie

Name: O‘shill, Flie

Age: 14

Gender: Female

height: 5’2”

Personality: agressive, will fight you if you call her short. Loyal. Sarcastic and cynical. 

Power: folds her wings in front of her and can become insubstantial and just seems like thicker air.  She casts a shadow behind her as the only way of marking her location. Her power can only be used for a short period of time without being detrimental to her health. 

Summary: Flie goes by O’shill to her friends. She was abused by her parents for being a mutant and was legally adopted by her cousin Levivia when she was four. She uses her powers when she wants to hide. She currently goes to Elysium high. The black tips of her light grey wings reach the floor and she often bonks herself in the face with the tops of her wings when flustered. 


	2. Bricart, Steelix

Name: Bricart, Steelix

Age:16

Gender: Male

Height:6’2”

Personailty: Very religious and steadfast. Loyal and rather calm in most situations. A force to be reckoned with when mad. Unchangeable. Makes puns. Like, a lot of puns. 

Power: Once he has decided to stay somewhere he doesn’t move without the conscious decision to move himself.

Summary: Steelix is only called Bricart by people who usually address others by their last name. He goes to Elysium high. He only trusts a select few with his powers and makes a deliberate effort to help those who are unable to hide their mutations. 


	3. Vega, Levivia

Name: Vega, Leviva

Age: 28

Gender: Non Binary

 

> Pronoun: They

Height: 5’6”

Personailty: Calm and quiet. Perceived as weak. Excellent cook. Will defend O’shill with their life. Hardworking. Always tired but doesn’t show it

Power: can mend small wounds and accelerate the healing process of others while touching them

Summary: Leviva is O’shill’s legal guardian and cousin. They adopted O’shill from an abusive family and live on their own in a small apartment. They are a medical student and work in a doctors office.

 


	4. Q, Suzie

Name: Q, Suzie 

Age: Unkown

Gender: Female

Height: 5’8”

Personality: Secretive and very hard to find. Doesn’t talk much

Power: Can make people forget her and targets specific memories about her and erases them from people mind within her sight

Summary: Suzie Q is a know alias of a mutant assassin. She is a hired killer and can kill with ease, blocking security cameras and erasing memories of her from anyone who sees her while on the job. 


	5. Biolus, June aka Sweet Pea

Name: Biolus, June

 

> Codename: Sweet Pea

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Height: 5’3.5”

Personailty: kittenlike and jaded. Seems to not like anyone unless they are close to her. Loyal and closely guarded

Power: bioluminescence

Summary: June is a mutant’s right activist under the pseudonym Sweet Pea who works with Charles Xavier to help them in an equality movement. She has a day job as an artist


	6. Sedulst, Jawhn

Name: Sedulst, Jawhn

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5’11”

Personality: Snobbish. Depressed. Ambitious. High libido. Easily angered. Bad communicator

Powers: Can change aspects of his physical appearance to appear more attractive to an intended person

Summary: He goes to Elysium high with Steelix and works side jobs as arm candy for various figures to fund his projects  


	7. Rinaque, Arc

Name: Rinaque, Arc

Age: 23

Gender: Genderfluid (not out)

Height: 5’5”

Personality: Smart. Sarcastic and depressed. Self conscious but selfless. Brain fogged. Shameless flirt with no actual intentions. 

Powers: aquakenesis

Summary: Arc spends a lot of time underwater by making the water more oxygen rich; and scares a lot of people by doing that. Arc lives in the same apartment complex as June and no one quite know what their job is because they seem to be available at any time. They are O’shill’s older sister, and was emancipated at 16.


	8. Skilos, Ahsila

Name: Skilos, Ahsila

Age:17

Gender: Female 

Height:5’5”

Personality: Quiet and witty. Smart, hardworking, and kind

Power: Can silence her surroundings. Length of time depends on how many things she is silencing at once. 

Summary: Ahsila is a senior at Elysium high and has classes with Jawhn and Steelix. She’s rather quiet but has friends around her and quietly helps mutants who cannot hide their powers. 


	9. Maux, Faumeo

Name: Maux, Faumeo

Age: 20

Gender: Female 

Height: 5’2”

Personality: Ambitious and ruthless. Loyal but jealous. Thorough but obsessive. 

Powers: Emotional manipulation 

Summary: Faumeo roommates with June and is part of a rogue group of vigilante mutants. She works a day job as a waitress the group owns and is a professional interrogator. 


	10. Fexel, Anna

Name: Fexel, Robin

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5’4”

Personality: Very affectionate and loyal. Kind hearted and funny. Hard working. Sleepy

Power: Fox shapeshifter 

Summary: Robin is Arc’s roommate. They spend a lot of time together and some people assume they’re a couple. This is not true, they just really like holding hands. Anna is a prestigious and well know animator. Only a select few know about her abilities. 


	11. Underborn, Helau

Name: Underborn, Helau

Age: 14

Gender: Female 

Height: 5’

Personality: Sweet and shy but extroverted. Almost angelic. Kindhearted and optimistic. 

Power: has long horns and a devil-tail.

Summary: Helau goes to Elsyium High with O’shill. She is a freshman and tries very hard to stay on good terms with everyone despite them bullying her for being a mutant. 


	12. Shelk, Silus

Name: Shelk, Silus

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Height: 5’2”

Personality: Drunk, passionate, very secretive, even with those he trusts. Loud. A terrible flirt.

Power: Vocal manipulation. Can raise and lower the pitch of his own voice or copy someone else’s. 

Summary: He emigrated from Ireland with his family as a young boy. He now works with Faumeo as an intel collector for the rogue vigilante group known as the Blue Rose. By using his powers he can infiltrate many anti-mutant facilities. 


	13. Iroarm, Gelta

Name: Iroarm, Gelta

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Height: 5’8”

Personality: Very selfless and considerate but self deprecating and has little self confidence. He's loving and loyal and always tries to be a good friend to everyone.

Power: Can cast a shield around himself and nearby allies. Can vary in strength and how long it can last depending on health and amount of people covered.

Summary: Gelta is currently dating Robin and they are head over heels for eachother. He lives in a different apartment complex but works with her in the animation studio as a technical animator. 


End file.
